Bad Holiday Massacre
This was about a incident during Heart Egg Treat Day. (A Combination of Valentines Day and Easter.) When: First Saturday of May SEE ALSO: '''Super Holiday Treats * '''Snoopy: out of his house with a wagon of treat filled hearts and eggs in his arms ''Happy Heart Egg Treat Day! ''hands one heart box to Peppermint Patty and kisses him. He gives three eggs to The Pink Panther and he hugs him. He gives Big Bird five eggs and pats him. He Meets Charlie Brown * Snoopy: Happy Heart Egg Treat Day, Charlie Brown. him a heart full of rocks. There is also a letter inside. Charlie Brown reads the letter * Charlie Brown: 'Go Stone Age with your Rocks. From the Flintstones. Good Grief. I Got Rocks. Well, I better move to Bedrock. The Barbie Attack * ''is walking but gasps as he sees a puddle of chocolate cream on the ground * 'Grover: '''Oh! ''his finger and tastes the chocolate goo hmm...chocolate! I must act! chocolate goo falls on his head. He looks up and sees Cookie Monster eating some chocolate ice cream ''Cookie Monster... ''around for the voice he just heard Monster... Cookie Monster... * '''Cookie Monster: My ice cream! It's alive! and throws away the ice cream * Grover: Cookie Monster! Down here! * Cookie Monster: Oh, Grover, it's you. cream cone is on Grover's face * Grover: Cookie Monster. Come down here. Monster jumps down to Grover * Cookie Monster: Grover? Grover? * Grover: I'm here. * Cookie Monster: Hehe, you look funny! Hi, Grover. * Grover: That's mama cookie to you! * Cookie Monster: Sorry, Grover. * Grover: Sorry's not good enough, Cookie Monster. You've made a stain, and I'm taking you in. * Cookie Monster: What stain? him the ice cream that is on the ground Oh, That! * Big Bird: Bad News Grover! "Insane shooter attacks treat town!" Pinatas paralyzed with fear! one Picture to Grover Take it, friends. Arm yourselves with knowledge. off * Grover: as a picture of Sailor Moon taking a bath is shown "Really? It's Sailor Moon taking a bath!". Who better to bring this maniac to justice than me, the blue furry pal! But I can't handle this Barbie girl alone. Monster, are you ready to party? * Cookie Monster: Yeah * Grover: Hmmm... now you just need a symbol of authority. Monster puts on a apron saying "I NEVER STARVE!" on his head ''Perfect! It is our duty to catch this maniac and bring him to justice! But how to proceed? Listen, deputy, you're an ex-criminal. What would you do? * '''Cookie Monster:' Hmmm... I'd get an ice cream! walk out an ice cream store with ice cream * Grover: Okay, now what? * Cookie Monster: Hmmm... come out the ice cream store again with ice cream * Grover: This isn't working. We've got to do something else. Something with walkie-talkies! out two walkie-talkies. Cookie Monster grabs one and is elated with joy And now, duty calls! Alright deputy, I'll go that way, you go some different way! Run em out! runs off singing to the tune of "Barbie Girl" ''I'm a Grover guy, in the Grover sky. Life in ice cream, it's so extreme! You can eat cookies, and watch Sesame Street. Imagination, life is your creation. * '''Cookie Monster:' Come on, Grover, let's go... * and Violet come driving up and stop beside Patrick * Lucy: What are you doing you Blockhead? * Cookie Monster: Hello, girls. to the girls, then raises both eyebrows whilst pointing to his apron * Violet: We're looking for the annoying Song. * Lucy: 'The song, at first glance, appears to be about the popular children's doll Barbie. However, at second glance, the song contains several sexual overtones, such as this one. * '''Sailor Moon: '♪You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere!♪ * 'Violet: '''And that one. * '''The Inspector: '♪Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky!♪ * '''Lucy: '''This caused some controversy upon its release in Denmark, but despite the controversy and perhaps partly due to it, it still sold well and easily made number one in the charts. * '''Violet: Have you seen THIS GIRL?! whips out a poster that says WANTED GIRL! with Sailor Moon in a Pink Bikini on it. * Cookie Monster: screams It's the girl! Take him away, take him away! * Lucy: Calm down, son. It's just a picture, not the real thing. Now we're gonna show you this picture again, and you tell us if you've seen this girl, understand? * Cookie Monster: Yeah, uh huh. * Lucy: Okay. shows Cookie Monster the poster again * Cookie Monster: screams Horrible! * removes the poster, bemused. She holds up the poster again. Cookie Monster screams again. Both girls then look at each other and smile slyly. Violet repeatedly shows and takes away the poster as Cookie Monster screams every single time. Eventually, the girls rip the poster decide they've had enough fun. * Lucy: Stay indoors, monster. * Violet: And, uhh, try not to listen to that horrible song. Go listen to the Pink Panther theme Instead. laugh as they drive off * Cookie Monster: out walkie-talkie Grover? Come in, Grover. Answer! * Grover: Grover here, Cookie Monster. Report. * Cookie Monster: walkie-talkie I don't wanna listen to Barbie Girl. I'm scared! * Grover: Get a hold of yourself, deputy. * Cookie Monster: walkie-talkie, sobbing I wanna listen to The Pink Panther Theme! * Grover: Poor rookie. Alright, I'm on my way back. * Cookie Monster: Hurry Grover! Pink Panther arrives with the Pink Panther theme playing * Grover: Then I will Listen to Linus and Lucy. * and Elmo dance to "Linus and Lucy". Also, various colors change as they dance. Disco lights rotate around the room. They eventually stop dancing. Linus and Elmo, exhausted, sees the Inspector dance more * Linus: 'Whew! Wow, you sure like to dance. Well, that's enough for tonight. It's time to go to bed. ''all walk off. Linus and Elmo sleeps on his bed while the Inspector sleeps on his sleeping bag We'll just keep you right here. * '''The Inspector: Good. * Linus: You'll be just fine. Good night everybody. * at Cookie Monster in the night. * Cookie Monster: Must not starve. I NEVER STARVE! Monster picks up the picture that Big Bird showed him earlier. Then sees a darkish figure down the road. It's Charlie Brown but Cookie Monster doesn't realize it loudly If you say, "I'm always yours." Grover! I see him! * Grover: walkie-talkie Where is he, Cookie Monster? * Cookie Monster: walkie-talkie On a road racer. * Grover: That's where he is! But I can't see him! What's he doing? * Cookie Monster: Uhh, he's just standing there... MENACINGLY! over walkie-talkie GET OUT OF THERE, BLOCKHEAD! screams THAT'S HIS MANIAC SHRIEK! HE'S GOING TO ATTACK! cries while running around in circles He's acting all crazy! RUN! HIDE BEHIND THAT BUILDING! hides behind the building NO, HE'S BEHIND THAT BUILDING! OH, QUICK, HIDE BEHIND THAT STREET SIGN! hides behind the street sign NO WAIT! THE MANIAC JUST WENT BEHIND THAT SIGN! QUICK! GET UNDER THE STREET LIGHT! gets under the street lights ''NO WAIT, AGH, HE'S THERE TOO! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! ''jumps inside a kennel. As he tries to relax, the radio is cutting out * Grover: walkie-talkie Say again, monster? * Cookie Monster: THE MANIAC'S PUTTING ON THE SONG THE GIRLS HATED! screams and runs off as Charlie Brown riding a pedal car chases him and "Barbie Girl" Plays * Grover: a look at the picture Huh? Wait a minute? It's Charlie Brown! * Charlie Brown: ''in Peter Robbins' Voice while Grover screams avoiding to get run over. Violet and Lucy are in front of him'' * Violet: We'll take that as a confession. Bird appears * Big Bird: Grover, there you are! * Lucy: You know this guy? * Big Bird: Of course I do. I'm the one who gave him the picture in the first place. He's my responsibility. girls glare at him Good Night... Trouble at Night * Grover: sleeping, he wakes up sleepwalking ''Come on Barbie. ''downstairs You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink, Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky. and Elmo hear the impact * Linus: Grover. Barbie Girl. Barbie? Barbie? sleeping, but a loud siren hurts their ears * Elmo: '''What's going on? * '''Off-Screen Kids: Threat detected. Code red! Code red! * Linus: Girl" by Aqua starts playing Oh no. * Elmo: around We're Doomed! Small Dance Tower suddenly grows legs and arms and stands up. Then grabs Grover from inside * Grover: 'What the? What are you doing?! ''tower house kicks him into the air. He screams, landing on the ground and walks off Good Grief. the Tower house is on a rampage * '''Army: Fire! tank fires a missile at the tower, but the tower catches the missile and throws it back. * Elmo: Oh no! There's an Rampage! * of the Riot. Taz and Nutty are tornadoes, Yosemite Sam is shooting his shotgun, Brutus is chasing Woodstock, Snoopy is fighting the Red Baron, A Runaway horse in fear, Crazy-Legs Crane chasing the Dragonfly, Charlie Brown speeding his car, The Pink Panther flying a fighter jet, The Blue Aardvark on a gliding kite trying to avoid the shots and The Bullies are laughing with army supplies * Grover: Hope I Don't get in Danger. stands right above Grover * Linus: an "off switch" on the wall Hmmm, this off button seems suspicious. off the switch and the tower goes back to normal We did it, Elmo! enters the Tower Grover! * Grover: No-no, don't say anything more. This was all my fault. Now if you'll be so kind to leave so I can get ready for tomorrow. * Elmo: OK Grover. * Peppermint Patty: There he is! whole crowd and appear. * Charlie Brown: Are you going to send me to Bedrock? * Linus: Yes! Yes, I am. * Charlie Brown: Then I would eat cereal every breakfast, lunch and dinner. Isn't it my favorite food * Cookie Monster: Hey, Chuck, you got one of those, too? This'll be great! What do you say? * Charlie Brown: Yabba-Dabba-Doo! ''laughs and Charlie Brown Smiles Nervously'' * Snoopy: Happy Holidays! THE END Category:Bad Moments Category:Peanuts Category:The Pink Panther Category:Sesame Street Category:Looney Tunes Category:Happy Tree Friends